villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Witch-King of Angmar
The Witch-King of Angmar was once a great lord of men who fell into Sauron's influence after getting a Ring of Power and served as the quaternary antagonist in J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings '' fantasy book series and Peter Jackson's film trilogy based on the books. He, alongside his fellow Nazgûl, served as the quaternary antagonists in the ''Fellowship of the Ring and The Two Towers ''and, by himself, the tertiary antagonist of ''Return of the King. Then he became a mighty wraith. He founded the kingdom of Angmar and became known as a great sorcerer thus earning his title The Witch King of Angmar. He is portrayed by Lawrence Makoare, who also portrays Lurtz, Gothmog, and Bolg. He is voiced by Andy Serkis, who also voices Gollum and Supreme Leader Snoke. History Nothing is known about the Witch King's origins except that he was a great lord of men, possibly a numenorean. He served Sauron after he became a wraith. He was the Lord of the Nazgul. He founded the kingdom of Angmar and used it to destroy the kingdom of Arnor. After realizing the threat that the Witch King imposed, Gondor (Arnor´s sister kingdom) allied with the elves to destroy Angmar. After the destruction of Angmar the Witch King returned to Mordor and captured Minas Ithil, in Gondor, renaming it Minas Morgul. He is briefly seen in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, with his true spirit form visible appearing from a statue of him. He was driven away by Radagast, who took his Morgul blade. It is said that he was killed a long time ago and buried in an impenetrable tomb with his weapons, and that he was raised from the dead as a Ring Wraith by the Necromancer (Sauron). The Ring Wraiths returned in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, during which they were defeated and apparently killed by Galadriel, Saruman, and Elrond, but the Necromancer resurrected them. Galadriel then banished all nine Ring Wraiths and Sauron to Mordor. The Witch King led the hunt for the Ring disguised as a Black Rider. After being defeated at the ford of de Bruinen by a flood summoned by Elrond and Gandalf the Nazgul returned to Mordor and prepared to destroy Gondor. They got giant winged steeds named fell beasts. The Witch King led his armies to the Siege of Gondor and the Battle of the Pelennor Fields where he killed King Theoden of Rohan but he was confronted by a warrior who revealed herself as Eowyn, niece of the king. She killed the beast and confronted the Witch King who broke her shield arm but he was stabbed by Merry (a Hobbit) with a sword of the Westernesse (a sword made specially to bring ruin to the Witch King) which broke the protection spell of the Witch King, then Eowyn killed the Witch King by stabbing him in the face. Both swords that pierced his undead flesh where broken few seconds later. Characteristics The Witch King was exceptionally intelligent and powerful being who was extremely good in strategy and had great knowledge of warfare but this lead to arrogance. He was over confident and proud, knowing the prophesy that he cannot be killed by any methods of men. This led him to believe that he does not need to be concerned for his own existence or any danger which he might get in while fighting in battles. As a Nazgul the Witch King was completely bound to Sauron's will and needed to obey all of his orders. The Witch King lacked any emotions such as love, fear, joy, anger or happiness. Powers and Abilities The Witch King was a very skilled swordsman having used the weapon for more than 3000 years. He also used a mace (flail in the movies) which implied a great physical strength. The most powerful physical weapon of the Witch King was his smaller one: the Morgul Blade; anyone wounded by this dagger will be infected by a extremely powerful poison and if they died they will become a Wraith servant of the Witch King. The Witch King was also a very talented sorcerer being able to break Frodo's sword and Gandalf's staff (in the movies) using his magic. Any weapon that harmed the Witch King will be destroyed and the wielder will be poisoned. If someone was near the Witch King it will suffer from the Black Breath which causes nightmares and unconsciousness and if exposed for enough time it can cause death. The greatest weapon the Witch King got was fear, he was a terrible sorcerer known by the Dunedain and feared by them and then his simple aura gave fear to all except the bravest and his screech caused people to forget war, honor and courage replacing those thoughts with the s ingle thought of Death. The Witch King was immune to normal weapons (weapons should be made specifically to kill him) and could not be killed by men. In Lego Besides being sold on Ebay as a custom LEGO figure, the Witch-King also appeared in the Lego game Lego Lord of the Rings and will appear as a official LEGO figure in an upcoming 2014 Lego set of The Hobbit: There and Back Again. Gallery Witch-king of Angmar.png|The Witch-king's appearance as Frodo Baggins sees him while wearing the One Ring Witch-king of Angmar 2.png|The Witch-king being given his armour and distinctive helmet Witch-king of Angmar 3.png|The Witch-king appears from his fortress in Angmar, Minas Morgul Witch-king of Angmar 4.png|The Witch-king commanding Lieutenant Gothmog to lead Sauron's armies into battle Witch-king of Angmar 5.png|The Witch-king leading an airborne assault on Minas Tirith Witch-king of Angmar 6.png|The Witch-king and his Fell Beast about to attack Gandalf and Pippin Witch-king of Angmar 7.png|The Witch-king approaching an injured King Théoden on the Pelennor Fields Witch-king of Angmar 8.png|The Witch-king about to duel Théoden's niece, Éowyn Witch-king of Angmar 9.png|The Witch-king holding Éowyn by the throat and taunting her Witch-king of Angmar's death.png|The Witch-king is stabbed in the face by Éowyn with a sword Witch-king of Angmar's death 2.png|The Witch-king's armour contorts as his spirit is destroyed Witch-King of Angmar.jpg WitchKingOfAngmarSpirit3.jpg|The Witch-king's spirit in Dol Guldur LEGOLOTRVideogameWitch-King.png|The Witch-King's appearance in the Lego Video Game Lord of the Rings ! WitchKing_witj_idle.jpg Lord of the Rings Witch King riderless.jpg Images (24).jpg Images (25).JPG Lord of the Rings Witch King 5.jpg Witch-King.png Witch King on fell beast.png Category:Noncorporeal Category:Leader Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Monarchs Category:Right-Hand Category:Dark Knights Category:Warlords Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Elderly Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Middle-Earth Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Mutilators